The Child of The Dreaming
by LuciferHynix
Summary: Being the child of an Avatar is never easy, especially when your mom is Avatar Korra and your other mom is the owner of the most prestigious company in Republic City. To make it all worse you have a weird little brother who never leaves you alone. Then just to make your day even better someone threatens to hurt your family, a whole new generation, a whole new fight.


**Welcome to a Korrasami fanfic. If you do not like girlxgirl then please leave now because that is what this fanfic is. No hate please. **

* * *

The sexual orientation of the Avatars was something that was never set in stone. With the spirit always reincarnating into different people, different genders it wouldn't be so surprising as to stay that they Avatar had no sexual orientation. Because the Avatar was the bridge of the spirit world and the physical world, the spirit of the Avatar was ancient. It had seen many things. Many good, but also many bad. For something such as homosexuality in an Avatar was not looked down upon.

Why Avatar Kyoshi herself has had a fling with a few women herself. Why there is a legend about her lost lover. Though there were exceptions of course, Avatar Roku fancied women and Avatar Aang while living with the Air Nomads was taught that such earthly desires must be let go and not taken so heavily. He already had a partner at his side when he was old enough to deal with such feelings anyway.

So this brings us to Avatar Korra, born in the industrial era of new technology and love. During Korra's childhood and young adult years were filled with her hearing that homosexuality should not be practiced. She herself was not against it, and she was not taught to hate such people. It was something that was just was foreign to her.

Why the first time Korra ever had an encounter with someone who was homosexual was one of the dock hands that worked on one of the delivery ships. Korra was the tender age of eight when she saw the man kiss another man. She didn't think ill of it, she was just simply perplexed by it.

Then as soon as she saw it, it was over. The dock hands got back on the boat and left. The next time Korra ever had a homosexual encounter was a bit more intimate. Korra had caught the attention of young heiress, Asami Sato. While Asami Sato herself was quite experienced in the field of love Korra was not. She was a baby really, never really having contact with people her own age due to all the Avatar training.

But soon enough Asami taught Korra and Korra learned fast. Then it began, the Avatar in love with a female. It was scandalous, people all over the city began to grow unhappy. Police Chief Beifong was having trouble keeping peace within the city. She advised Korra and her lover to leave for a little bit until things began to calm down.

So Korra and Asami went to Air Temple Island to tell Tenzin that she would be leaving.

"Why would you leave?" Tenzin cried with confusion in his voice. His brows knitted together.

"The city needs to calm down and accept this. Besides Tenzin, I think it's time I go explore the world. If there is ever trouble I will always return and I will keep you posted on the where abouts. I am nineteen. I have defeated the dark spirits, Amon. Besides maybe I will finally be able to reconnect with my past lives."

Tenzin bowed his head. He did not want his student to leave, but he knew that it was written in the stars. Silently he pulled Korra into a tight hug, she returned the hug and slowly broke the embrace. "I'm going now, I'll let you know when we get to the South Pole."

With that they left. The girls collected some money from Asami's bank account and left for the boat that would take them to the South Pole. Asami left future industries to Varrick until her return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The South Pole

"Mom, Dad, I've missed you." Said Korra as she enveloped her parents in a tight hug. Stepping away so they could see Asami, Korra sheepishly introduced them to her Asami.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend, Asami," an expression of understanding spread across Senna and Tonraq's face. They each gave a smile and hugged both girls. They both already knew Asami, but this was the first time they met Asami as her girlfriend.

Korra and Asami did not stay in the South Pole long. They traveled all over the world, Fire Nation, Ba Sing Se, the North Pole. Then came a time when Korra and Asami came back to Republic City. The city had forgotten about the scandal and simply moved on. It was thank to Mako that this was possible. After he came back to the Fire Ferrets and won the championship with his brother Bolin. After Mako heard the news of Asami and Korra dating he was of course shocked, but he knew that he had to help his friends. Repay them for all the hurt that he caused them.

When Korra was 20 and when Asami was 21 Asami suggested that they get married. So they did. When Korra was 21 and when Asami was 22, Asami suggested that they have a baby.

"What? You want to have a baby?" She jumped up at the sudden suggestion of her wife. She of course loved Asami and thought about having a child with her, but there was so much to consider. Would they adopt? Artificial insemination? Who would be the donor?

"Yes, I thought about it for a while now and I want a baby," Asami's face was pulled into a determine look.

"Would be adopt?" Korra simply asked. She was turned full attention on Asami. Then she nervously began to shoot little flames from her fingertips. Asami bit his lipsticked lips in thought. "We could do whatever you want, but I want a child."

Korra scratched behind her head, "I mean I am not against the thought, but some much planning must go into this. I mean are you sure about this, because if we do artificial insemination I don't think I can carry the baby because you never know when the world might need me."

Nodding her head and pushing back shiny curls Asami spoke, "I know, I have thought about this and I was thinking at that your cousin can donate his sperm."

"What sperm from Desna? That's gross, I mean he is my cousin."

"Calm down, Korra let me explain," Asami raised her hand as if to tell Korra to, "calm the fuck down". "Okay explain."

"So," began Asami, "I was thinking that because you don't have a brother and he is the closest thing. I want the baby to be related to you." Her shy green eyes shot down to her shoes. Korra walked over to Asami and placed a hand under her chin and gently pulled it up.

"Whatever you want Asami, baby." Korra said as she placed a gentle kiss on Asami's lips.

* * *

**BETA WANTED I would like a beta that can help me with this fanfiction. Qualifactions: Knows about Legend of Korra/Last Airbender, good grammar skills, doesn't mind girlxgirl, creative mind, able to give honest critism.. Please PM if you would like to apply. **


End file.
